


End game... Right?

by SwipatronSparks



Series: End Game [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: Roman had popped the question, now it was time, plan and actually have a wedding, marry his best friend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So many of you wanted it (and I was with you) that I am going to write the wedding, its going to be multi chapter, so sit back relax and enjoy the adventure of Dean and Ro setting up for their wedding.
> 
> For those of you new to the story don't worry, this first chapter is a kind of scene setting one, but for those who have read the story its not a copy of what was there, so you don't have to have read 50 moments in the life to understand what is going on :)

"Guess now we got some plannin' to do." Dean mumbled, Roman shifted glancing down at where Dean's head was resting on his chest, Dean wasn't looking at him, instead he was paying attention to the ring on his finger, gently wiggling it around, the stones set into it glinting softly in the dim light from the lamp.

"We don't gotta rush babe." Roman replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's head.

"Never said we did, but we still gotta figure shit out." Dean replied, as much as it had been hilarious discussing the possibility of a shot gun wedding in Vegas with a guy dressed like Elvis and a chicken for their witness Dean did actually want to do it properly.

"Yeah, but like I said, we don't gotta rush, we can just plan until we are happy then do it whenever." Dean looked up blue eyes meeting brown, and he grinned pushing himself up.

"Elvis and a chicken next time we go through Vegas?" He asked eyes sparkling, Roman snorted then started snickering, and gently pushed Dean away shaking his head. Dean's grin grew and he slid out of bed heading for a shower, Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head, sometimes it was hard to tell if Dean was being serious or not.

 *...*...*

That night at the arena, they were sat back stage with the rest of the roster half paying attention to what was going on in the ring when Sheamus asked if they had made any plans yet.

"Yeah, we are going to have a shot gun wedding, in Vegas, with a guy dressed like Elvis and a chicken." Everyone fell quiet at Dean's reply, several clearly trying to figure out if he was being serious or not.

"What do you need a chicken for?" Joe asked curiously.

"Witness." Dean stated simply, several people blinked, and Seth smirked.

"Who you gonna get to put a chicken costume on for a wedding?" He asked, he frowned slightly when he caught Roman's eye, Roman was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing but he sent a look at Seth that said he had just said something stupid, odd considering what had just come out of Dean's mouth, Dean himself scoffed.

"Who said anything about Chicken costumes? Its a wedding that wouldn't be classy at all." He stated, folding his arms across his chest, clearly ignoring that if a guy in an Elvis costume was officiating it wouldn't be all that classy anyway.

"When I said a chicken, I meant an actual chicken." Dean said his tone totally serious, which only made everyone stare even more. Roman finally lost it completely he couldn't help it, Dean was so utterly serious. Seth opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like he was trying to figure out how to respond, before he just shook his head and shrugged.

"Fair enough, Come on, we gotta move." He said, standing up and grabbing his title, Dean grinned and stood up himself grabbing his title, he carefully slipped his ring off his finger and handed it to Roman for safe keeping, Roman calmed himself down and took it, kissing Dean on the cheek.

"Babe, you are a fool." Dean grinned.

"You know it makes sense." Roman just grinned back and giggled, because it would only ever make sense in Dean's head.

 

"Did Dean really just say you guys are going to use a chicken as a witness for your wedding?" Finn asked a few minutes after Dean and Seth had left Roman shrugged.

"Its De, if anyone could actually pull it off and have it work it will be him." He replied, Cesaro shook his head in disbelief.

"You would actually go along with it?" The Swiss man asked, Roman shrugged.

"If it would make Dean happy, then sure." Roman said easily, and it was, if Dean wanted some kind of ridiculous ceremony with a guy dressed like Elvis and a chicken then Roman would be only too happy to go along with it, his life was a whirlwind of crazy, why not add more.

"Said it before, if I can find someone who will treat me half as good as the way you two treat each other I will be a very happy man." Finn mumbled, Roman blinked in surprise, that was the first time he had heard that said, but a gentle smile settled itself on his face as he fidgeted with Dean's ring his eyes drifting to the monitor.

*...*...*

A few days later Roman found himself with everyone's curiosity again after Seth had wandered off, carrying a sheet of paper with his answer on it.

"Seriously, how do you deal with that?" Miz asked, eyes looking utterly confused towards the exit, they had all just had a good laugh at the utterly ridiculous letter Dean had sent Seth to ask him to be his best man, complete with much swearing and utterly ridiculous answers.

"He's obviously insane." Miz carried on, Roman rolled his eyes frustration bubbling inside.

"You just don't know him." Roman snapped, frustration bubbling up inside him,  it was so common, people met Dean and got a taste of his quirky attitude, noticed that he probably had a few screws loose and decided to keep their distance, not willing to put the time or the effort into working around his crazy to actually get to know the man underneath.

"Dean..." Roman trialled off, then he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, I could sit here and give you reason's for why Dean is the best thing that has ever happened to me for the rest of the night, wont change your mind about him." Roman fell quiet, watching the monitor as Dean happily bounced out onto the stage, Seth not far behind him.

 "I'm marrying Dean Ambrose, if I wanted normal I would have chosen somebody else." He finally added, then said no more on the matter ignoring that the conversation kept going back to Dean's message for the rest of the night. Dean himself beamed and happily showed Roman the carefully folded sheet as they were leaving, Seth's exaggerated sharpie tick through the 'Fuck yes' box.

"Do you think we could get Seth to hold the chicken?" Dean asked, Roman snorted.

"If anyone can convince him it will be you babe." Dean grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the chicken thing, don't ask me where that came from, it was just something utterly ridiculous that popped into my head and wouldn't leave.


	2. Choosing Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, Dean and Roman decide on who is taking who's name

“Dean Reigns.” Jimmy said suddenly. Dean who had been in the middle of wrapping up his fists for his match paused blinking.

“Huh?” Jey giggled.

“Roman Ambrose.” He said joining in with his brother. Dena frowned.

“What?... What are you two going on about?” Jimmy didn't answer Dean instead he shook his head.

“Naa... Roman Ambrose doesn't sound right.” Jimmy said.

“Neither does Dean Reigns.” jey shot back. Dean shook his head, utterly bewildered.

“Seriously what are you going on about?”

“Is it not obvious? Are you taking his name or is he taking yours?” Jimmy asked. Dean blinked again, his confusion melting away to surprise.

“Wait are you on about me and Ro?” He asked, Jey rolled his eyes.

“Who else do you know called Ambrose and Reigns?” Dena shook his head.

“No idea... I didn't have a clue what you were going on about.” Dean replied, he returned his attention to his fists and continued taping them, not answering their question, but everyone noticed how every now and again his nose would scrunch up in distaste.

 

“Ambrose-Reigns.” Dean muttered, it had been a few days since the conversation with the Uso's in the locker room, and his thoughts had finally found their way out. Roman looked over, Dean was watching the road, but his words made no sense.

“Huh?”

“Reigns-Ambrose.” Dean's nose scrunched up, it didn't help Roman's confusion.

“Babe what are you talking about?” Roman asked, Dean blinked almost like he hadn't realised he had been talking out loud and glanced over before his eyes flicked back to the road.

“Dean Reigns.” He said. “Jimmy asked about it the other day.” He said, this time his voice wasn't the mutter it had been before his nose scrunched up again. Roman blinked a few times and shook his head, he had no idea what Dean was talking about.

“Uso's asked if you were taking my name or I'm takin' yours.” Dean finally explained.

“But Dean Reigns sounds about as good as Roman Ambrose does.” Roman tilted his head, Dean was right.

“Ambrose-Reigns.” Dean repeated.

“That has a ring to it.” Roman hummed thoughtfully.

“Yeah... Better than Reigns-Ambrose.” Dean's nose scrunched up again.

“Babe, I would be honoured to be Roman Ambrose-Reigns.” Dean looked over blinking a few times in surprise before he smiled.

“Least we got an answer now everybody and their mother seems to want to know all the details.” Dean said, Roman grinned and rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“We are WWE Superstars babe, our rumour mill is a thing of legend by now you know that, It has to be fed.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Guess we will be a big rumour for a while huh?” Roman nodded, it was a fact, people would talk about this until well after they had officially tied the knot, it was just one of those things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah try as i might i just couldn't write more for this... hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Finding The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a ring for Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long guys... i think the ending sucks so i may replace it if i ever manage to come up with something better....

They were enjoying a rare afternoon off at the mall when Dean saw it, the perfect ring for Roman, he had always said he would get Roman a ring of his own, Roman being Roman had just said he was happy to see Dean wearing his, but Dean had been determined, he just had to find the right one, He had only glanced at it in passing but it had been on his mind all afternoon, and he just knew, he couldn't leave it.

“Hey Seth.” Seth who was looking at his usual jeans that looked way too tight hummed in response.

“Do you think you could distract Ro for me?” Seth looked up raising an eyebrow in question.

“Just saw something earlier and I want to go get it for him.” Dean said shrugging, Seth's other eyebrow raised, Dean fidgeted slightly glancing over to see where Roman was and when he saw he was close he leaned forward.

"I think I Found his ring." He said quietly, Seth grinned and nodded.

“Would have said yes anyway but go!” He whispered excitedly Dean grinned and carefully wandered off, happy when he made it out of the store without Roman noticing.

 

It took a few minutes to find the small store again, and when he paused at the window his eyes found the ring again almost immediately, a black band wound in surprisingly intricate patterns for how thin it was, it reminded Dean of Roman's tattoo, twirling and twisting down his arm, and set with a blue crystal in the centre and lots of smaller black crystals... Or diamonds... He didn't know, he just knew it was what he had been looking for. He nodded to himself and stepped into the store and felt immediately uncomfortable in his usual ratty jeans and leather jacket, the inside was immaculate, bright lights shining down on glass counter tops, and the assistants in the store all looked just as immaculate, not a hair out of place, suits tailored perfectly to them.

“Good afternoon...” A man said approaching Dean, he paused eyes rolling from Dean's floppy messy hair to his ratty jeans and back up again. “Sir... Can I help you?” Tone polite but silently judging when he asked if he could help. Dean felt something in him rankle slightly but grinned like he didn't realise that the last thing the assistant wanted to do was help him.

“Yeah, I want to see that ring.” Dean said pointing vaguely at the back of the window and in a general direction of the ring.

“The black one that's all twisty and has blue and black crystals in it.” The assistant blinked.

“All our rings are set with diamonds sir.” Dean shrugged.

“I ain't a jewel expert, just let me see that one.” The assistant blinked again but finally moved to do as Dean had asked and took the ring from the window and slipped behind the counter to rest it on a velvet cushion he had pulled from underneath it. Dean shuffled forward to take a closer look, it was even better up close.

“That's the one.” He mumbled more to himself than the assistant who raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Perhaps she will be happier with a lower end piece sir.” Dean blinked several times.

“Um... What?” The assistant looked Dean up and down again, and Dean got the feeling even more that he was being judged.

“I simply meant-” The assistant started but cut himself off when Dean raised an eyebrow.

“ _He_ would be happy if I twisted a piece of tin foil into a ring and gave it to him, he ain't bothered, said a few times he's happy just to see me wearing my ring but that ain't the point." Dean grumbled putting emphasis on the He, he raised his hand as he spoke giving the stuck up assistant a face full of his ring which glinted brightly under the store lights.

“He found perfection for me, I can only attempt to do the same.” Dean snapped. The assistants eyes rolled up and down Dean for a third time Dean folded his arms face hardening, he was used to these looks in the ring, but in a sore like this he was not, what was this guys problem.

“I'm not sure you can afford 'perfection' sir.” The assistant said haughtily. Dean's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, that he had not been expecting.

“Excuse me?” He spluttered the assistant hardly flinched.

“In here we have a... Certain... Client type sir, I am not sure you fit that.” He said and for the fourth time Dean felt like he was being looked down upon, Dean blinked again.

“You know nothing about me, I'm certain I have more than enough money to pay for that and probably some other pieces if I wanted to.” His frustration was building a definitely growl to his tone now as he fought to keep his tempter in check, even though he desperately wanted to pull the guy up on the counter and Dirty Deeds his prissy face through it.

“Is there a problem?” Both Dean and the assistant turned looking over to another immaculately dressed assistant, the assistant who had been serving Dean opened his mouth but closed it again, so Dean answered.

“There wouldn't be if he wasn't such a judgemental ass, just because I don't look like you doesn't mean I don't have money.” He snapped.

“I want to buy that.” Dean added, waving his hand at the ring on the cushion. The woman's eyes did the same thing as the man's had and rolled up and down Dean's form once earning another huff and a hard stare from the superstar before they rolled to the ring and widened slightly.

“Its priced at $1,770.” She said, Dean had to fight very hard to not react to the price tag, that he had not being expecting either, still he fidgeted with his pockets to pull out his wallet.

“Fine.” He said pulling out his card and offering it to the assistant who blinked clearly surprised that Dean had decided to go ahead with the purchase. She had just reached out to take his card when Dean spoke again.

“Oh... Can I try it?” He asked.

“Try it?” She echoed, Dean shrugged.

“Yeah... My ring fits him... kinda... so if I try it on me I will know if it will fit him.” Dean explained, the assistant looked like she very much wanted to say no but could find no good reason and nodded, both watching as Dean carefully picked it up and slid it onto his finger alongside his own, it was a little big, it would be perfect for Roman, the colours contrasting perfectly, almost melding as if it were one ring.

“The piece is made of black gold, with 1.20 carat total diamonds settings.” The man explained. Dean shrugged and slipped it off and back onto the cushion.

“I don't know what that means.” He admitted before holding out his card once more, turning his attention to his phone which had just pinged from his pocket while they put the payment through and the male assistant set to work boxing the ring up.

' _Where are you babe?_ '

Roman. Dean tapped out a reply and slid his phone back into his pocket as they finished taking the payment and had just handed Dean the bag and his card when Roman and Seth entered.

“There you are, what're you doin' in here babe?” Roman asked curiously as they wandered over, Dean didn't miss how both the assistants stared, he ignored them though and grinned holding out the bag for Roman to take.

“I found it.” Dean said happily, Roman blinked and peered inside the bag curiously.

“Told you, you didn't have to.” Roman said pulling out the small black box.

“I wanted to.” Dean said with an easy shrug, maybe the price had been way over what he had been expecting but he found that he really didn't care.

“Don't leave me hangin' Ro let me see it.” Seth said excited, Roman carefully opened the small box and froze.

“Oh... De...” Dean shifted on the spot, a stab of insecurity flowing through him, what if Roman didn't like it.

“Its... Beautiful.” Roman said, Dean couldn't stop his grin.

“You sure?” Roman nodded.

“Yeah babe, I'm sure, its perfect, I love it.” Roman tilted the box around enjoying how the black diamonds set into it glinted brightly. He looked up and smiled.

“Do I have to put it on myself?” Dean shook his head and grinned when he easily slipped it onto Roman's finger, he had been right, it fit perfectly. Roman admired it on his finger for a second before leaning in for a sweet kiss from Dean who replicated before slowly turning his head to the still staring assistants and smirked. Roman's eyes flicked between Dean and the assistants.

“De?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“'f it hadn't been what I had been lookin' for I wouldn't have bothered.” Dean snapped, Roman's eyes widened.

“Um...” Dean huffed and his frustration bubbled again.

“They didn't think I could afford it.” He grumbled.

“Well no offence De, but you do kinda look like a hobo.” Seth teased, Dean huffed, but smiled a tiny bit telling Seth he knew he was just teasing.

“We never said he could not afford it.” The assistant said quickly.

“You said you weren't sure I could afford 'perfection'.” Dean snapped. “And you said you have a certain type of client.” He added.

“Perfection?” Roman asked, Dean felt his cheeks heat up a little.

“Mines perfect.” He mumbled “Wanted yours to be perfect too.”

Roman smiled and pulled Dean back into his arms pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“It is babe, it is.” He said quietly. Dean shrugged and shifted to take Roman's hand, and with a final smirk at the two assistants half lead Roman out of the small shop, Seth looked between Dean's retreating back and the assistants before he snorted.

"You know... We're WWE Superstars... People will definitely see Roman's ring... Don't be surprised if he just avoids answering where it came from now." He said, enjoying the looks of horror that passed over the assistants faces as they realised that their chance of putting themselves on the map had just walked out, Seth grinned and with no further things to say followed his brothers out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i had this idea stuck in my head for the middle where Dean had that little bit of confrontation with the assistants but i really struggled to finish it.... 
> 
> if your interested this is where i took the inspiration for Roman's ring from... just imagine if you will where the silver/white diamonds are on the ring they are black, the band is a little thicker and the blue diamond setting is a little smaller... (basically its this ring but in a man's style rather than a womans) 
> 
> http://www.frontjewelers.net/fancy-color-jewelry/colored-diamond-engagement-rings/blue-diamond-engagement-rings/black-gold/1-20-ct-blue-round-diamond-engagement-ring-bridal-set-14-k-black-gold.html
> 
> i found it by basically googling what i had in my head for what i wanted Roman's ring to look like hahaha :)


	4. Telling Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Dean share their news with Roman's family

At first Dean had been all for it, when they had realised that the tour would be taking them within an hours drive of Pensacola and they would have a long two days off after, Roman had said he wanted to at least stop off at home for a day, and Dean had been all for it. That was before Roman had proposed and while he hadn't actually said anything Roman could tell Dean was worrying about it, he could see it in how Dean was sitting, his finger lightly tapping on his knee a clear sign that he was probably over thinking something.

“De? You ok babe?” Roman asked, sparing a quick glance over before looking back at the road, Dean seemed to shake himself off and glanced over himself, the passing lights allowing them a couple of seconds to see each other properly.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Dean hummed his gaze too turning back to the road.

“You sure?” Roman asked. “You seem a little...” Roman trailed off never sure how to explain how Dean came across.

“Yeah.” Dean replied, there was a comfortable silence for a while, Roman letting Dean figure out his thoughts, as usual, Dean liked to figure out how to word his thoughts once he knew Roman had picked up that there was something bothering him.

“What if they don't like me.” Dean finally asked. Roman blinked and frowned in confusion.

“Huh? What if who doesn't like you?” Roman took a second to spare Dean another glance, the younger superstar wasn't looking at the road, instead he was doing his other usual thing of late and was gently shifting his fingers watching as the diamonds in his ring glinted softly in the flashing lights from outside, and Roman suddenly got it.

“They already love you babe.” Dean shrugged.

“Yeah but that was before...” He trailed off.

“And they still will now De, What brought this on?” Roman asked curiously, Dean shrugged again.

“Dunno... I mean it's different now... Before... we... Now...” Dean kept trailing off, still struggling to get his thoughts into words. Roman slid a hand off the wheel reaching over the console to grab Dean's hand and lace their fingers together.

“Won't have changed a thing babe, trust me.” Dean nodded.

 

By the time they got to Roman's parents house it was late, they got through the door were both squeezed half to death by Roman's mother before she was gently shooing them up the stairs and into Roman's room with instructions to get themselves a good nights sleep, they could chat and catch up in the morning.

Roman was secretly thankful, they had gotten there at the same time as Dean's usual post show crash started hitting him hard and he was just about sleeping on his feet. So once Roman's mother had bid them goodnight Roman gently coaxed Dean into changing into sweats and pulling off his t-shirt before he guided him into bed, the usual gentle kisses and whispered goodnights before Dean was settled and Roman wasn't far behind him.

 

Next Morning.

 

Roman as usual was the first to wake the next morning, surprised to see that it was almost 10:30 he turned onto his side and smiled seeing Dean still fast asleep on his front as usual, he gently pushed a few strands of his hair out of his face before gently kissing him, Roman felt a tiny pressure back as a sleepy blue gaze met his own.

“Mornin' babe.”

“M'nin'” Roman smiled bigger in response.

“'Ms 'it?” Dean mumbled, eyes still only half open.

“Bout 10:30.” Dean quirked an eyebrow, they had had a lie in, rare but certainly not unwelcome.

“Breakfast?” Roman asked, Dean seemed to think it over before he blinked a little and pushed himself upright.

“Shower.” He replied.

“Through there babe.” Roman said pointing to the door Dean knew lead to Roman's ensuite bathroom, Dean nodded and flopped sliding out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom Roman hearing the shower start a few seconds later. Turning his attention to the other door in his room when he heard a gentle knock.

“We're awake.” Roman called, grinning when his mother stepped through the door.

“Morning mama.” Mrs reigns smiled a smile that matched Roman's and greeted Roman in the same way.

“Good morning darling.” She glanced around the room.

“Where is Dean?” She asked when she realised that Dean was not where she expected him to be.

“In the shower.” Roman said nodding towards the closed door.

“Aaah, of course, poor boy can't function without one, I came in to ask about breakfast.” She said, Roman grinned, happy that his mother had picked up on that little piece of information about Dean. Roman nodded and slid off the bed.

“Babe?” Roman called knocking on the door. There was a muffled response so Roman opened the door enough to poke his head in.

“Mama is asking about breakfast.” Dean who was half dressed glanced up.

“Cheat day?” He asked, eyes hopeful, Roman grinned and nodded.

“You got it babe.” and with that he closed the door again.

“The works mama, Cheat day today.” Mrs Reigns nodded happy and left as quickly as she had came, leaving Roman to dress and wait for Dean who appeared at the same time as he finished.

“Ready?” Dean glanced down at his hand, or more specifically the ring on his finger and nodded.

“Yeah.”

 

Breakfast was the usual excited affair it always was in the Reigns household, when Roman and Dean made it down stairs it was to find that Roman's siblings had called around because his mother had spread the word that Roman was going to be home so everyone had come together to share at least one meal together. At first the conversation had been about how well they had slept, which had them moved onto the show the night before and then wrestling in general, there was chat about their current storylines, and then other storylines happening at the time and eventually just chatter about where they had been and what they had been up to, and finally Roman found the opening he had been looking for.

“Actually theres something me and Dean have to tell you.” Roman said, for a second Mrs Reigns looked up alarmed, Roman was quick to squash any budding worry.

“Don't worry its nothing bad.” Roman said hurriedly.

“Then what is it son?” Sika asked.

“Well, Um...” Roman suddenly felt nervous. He glanced over at Dean and feeling Dean squeeze his knee felt the nerves flee.

“Me and Dean are gonna get married.” Roman finally said. For a second there was silence then Roman's mother jumped to her feet and all but ran around the table to grab Roman into a bone crunching hug.

“Oh Roman, thats the most amazing news ever, I'm so happy...” There was a good few moments of babble from Mrs Reigns before Sika managed to gently pull her away from Roman who looked a little flushed and slightly mussed from where his mother had all but squashed him.

“Let him breathe darling, lets not suffocate him.” Mrs Reigns nodded and seemed to try and calm herself before she latched herself onto Dean babbling away again, Roman beamed he had been right, his father taking a second to offer him a less breathtaking hug and a quiet congratulations. Roman pulled away and his eyes met wide blue.

“Mama, your gonna squish my fiancé.” Roman felt something warm well up inside him at his own words, fiancé, he really liked that word, for now, a bigger part of him couldn't wait for the word to be husband, as he thought this he gently pulled Dean away from his mothers embrace, wrapping an arm around his waist he leaned in.

“See told ya, they would still love you.” He whispered. Dean beamed in response. The conversation quickly changed, Roman's siblings now able to get in to offer their own congratulations with a thankful lack of tight hugs, after which everyone returned to the table to finish breakfast and the conversation turned to the wedding now on the horizon.

“You have so much to plan, when are you going to do it? where will you do it? who will be your best men? who will officiate?” Mrs Reigns was saying, counting off things on her fingers.

“We are gonna do it in Vegas, next time we are there, Seth's gonna be De's best man, and the Uso's are gonna be mine, and a guy dressed like Elvis is gonna be our officiant.” Roman said, then he turned to Dean.

“That everything babe?” Dean was beaming his shoulder shaking with silent laughter, and he nodded.

“Don't forget the chicken.” He said.

“Chicken? What do you need a chicken for?” Sika asked, he too was grinning, while none of them knew Dean as well as Roman did, they could only believe it was Dean who had come up with this idea.

“Witness, what else would you need a chicken at a wedding for?” Dean said simply, it was at this moment that Roman's siblings lost it completely.

“It could work.” Dean said with a shrug.

“But in all seriousness, we haven't really thought past asking our best men to be the best men.” Dean said turning the conversation back from the now running inside joke.

“Well when you come up with some idea's let us know we can maybe get the ball rolling for you while your workin'” Sika said, Roman nodded

“Will do Pa.”

 

The Day went much like the morning, Dean and Roman spent most of it sat on the couch potatoing out to bad daytime television, Roman enjoying having the time to spend with his family, Mrs Reigns had had a cry when he saw Dean and Roman's rings, awed by how beautiful they were, and she too had commented on how well the complemented each other and Dean had noticed Roman cleverly steer the conversation away when his brother had asked Dean where he had gotten Roman's ring.

 

That night it turned out that Mrs Reigns had called what had to be the entirety of Roman's family and everyone who was available showed up, more good food shared out, and Dean while nervous at first settled pretty much the instant wrestling was brought up happily sharing some of his more crazy road stories, until Roman caught their attention.

“So... Ma actually had a reason for calling you lot over here, there is a celebration tonight.” Roman started once everyone had turned their attention to him and had fallen quiet, Roman who had been standing worked his way over to Dean and pulled him to his feet, pulling the other man to his side he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and beamed.

“Me and De here are gonna get married.” There had been silence for a few seconds following Roman's declaration before there was a roar of noise and Roman and Dean found themselves half buried under pretty much everyone as they all piled in for congratulatory hugs. A couple of hours later after Dean had told yet another group of people his idea involving the chicken and Vegas they had finally stumbled up to bed tucked up in a pile of limbs and blankets Roman had pulled Dean in close and after a few gentle kisses said.

“Told you they would still love you babe.” Dean hummed.

“Yeah... Love you Ro.” Dean's voice was getting softer as he settled to sleep.

“Love you too babe.” Roman replied.

 


	5. Reassuring Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is struggling with writing his speech, but Dean is there to reassure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter but also one I really wanted to write.

 

Seth swore loudly, ripped the sheet out of his notepad, scrunched it up into the smallest ball he could manage and threw it across the room, his frustration stabbing more when it fell innocently to the ground where it proceeded to start to slowly uncurl itself. Dean who had just been entering the room and had been missed by the ball of paper by inches raised an eyebrow.

“Whats up with you?” He asked, glancing down at the ball of paper that Seth was glaring at like it had wronged his mother.

“Stupid.” Seth grumbled.

“Can't write speeches.” Seth grumbled again, throwing his notepad and pen into his bag.

“Should have ticked the fuck you box.” Seth added, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, Dean frowned even more.

“The fuck you box...” Dean echoed and bent down picking up the paper he carefully unscrumpled it and read the few lines on it and understood.

“You're writing your speech huh?” Seth finally looked at him and shrugged.

“Trying to... Can't get it right.” He huffed, Dean shrugged.

“Then take a break, it will come to you.” He said easily, Seth sent him a disbelieving look.

“You seem pretty sure about that.”

“I am.” Dean replied. “You're Seth Rollins, guy I have known for a long ass time now, you never struggle with words when it matters, like you can cut amazing promo's off the top of your head, you won't struggle here.” Dean said, he seemed so sure that Seth almost believed him.

“Promo's are different.” Seth mumbled, Dean shrugged again.

“Not really, you got a topic, you have an idea of what you need to say, you will figure it out, I know you will... And I will be honest, I don't care if you cut a promo as a speech, do what you like.” Seth rolled his eyes, Dean would say that.

“That's not what a normal best man is supposed to do De, I have to do it right.” Seth said, Dean breathed a laugh and gently shoved Seth.

“I asked Seth Rollins to be my best man, not some normal dude, our lives ain't normal Seth, 'n I don't expect my wedding to be normal either.” Dean paused for a second and took in a deep breath.

“Seriously though, you're my brother, sure we had our moments and we had a big fight, but we both pulled our heads outa our asses and we are all good again, I have faith in you.” Dean said, grabbing his bags and offering his fist for a bump just as Roman entered, Seth brushed his fist against Dean's knuckles and bid his bothers goodbye, feeling much better about everything, he waited until the door clicked closed behind Dean then grabbed his notebook and pen again.

 

_Dean is my best friend. My brother, and when he first asked me to be his best man I was all for it, until I realised it meant I would have to actually say something nice about him, and then I realised how much of a jerk he is because he set me the monumental task of trying to put into words just how happy I am that my brothers found someone they are going to spend the rest of their lives with..._

 

Seth sighed and glanced down at the pad, sure it was nowhere near ready, but it was the best start he had gotten so far, he felt far more encouraged, Dean was right, he could do this. He grinned and quickly added a few notes.

 


	6. The Uso's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uso's share an idea they have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter just more scene setting for the big day :)

“UCE!”

This was the only warning Roman got before he had both of his twin cousins jumping on him as one, fortunately for Roman he had been dealing with having Jimmy and Jey jumping on him for almost as long as he could remember (Probably longer) and he was well trained in keeping on his feet when someone jumped on him.

“Do you dumbasses have to jump on me every damn time?” Roman grouched, still lost somewhere among the tangle of limbs that the twins made.

“Course Uce, who else would squish you otherwise.” Jey asked grinning.

“Anyway, we wanted to talk to you.” Jimmy said after they had finally released Roman. Roman shot them both a curious look before going back to what he had been doing before, getting ready for the show.

“Well, we've been thinking.” Jey started.

“Dangerous.” Roman muttered.

“And well, we thought, that maybe it's not quite the best idea.” Jimmy continued as if Roman hadn't spoken at all.

“Whats not the best idea?” Roman asked, once more looking up, confusion flooding his face.

“If we both be your best man.” Jey said, as if it was the most simple thing. Roman blinked surprised, he hadn't been expecting that.

“So...” He trailed off, not sure what to say.

“So we were thinkin' maybe one of us could be best man and all that jazz, and one of us could officiate.” Jimmy said, Roman, blinked again, more surprise on his face.

“Officiate?” He echoed.

“Yeah, we can get a certificate off the internet, like Joey did on friends.” Roman hummed.

“Didn't realise that was actually a thing.” He said thoughtfully.

“Yeah man, we already looked it up and everything, its totally a thing we can do, how about it Ro?” Roman hummed, clearly the twins were happy with this idea and really he didn't see a problem with it either.

“Well... Its fine by me, better check with De though, I doubt he will have an issue with it but...” Roman trailed off, the twins both nodded they understood too, this was a wedding and both Dean and Roman had the right to have a say in all the parts of it.

“Check what with me?” Dean asked, choosing that moment to wander into the locker room, he had been off somewhere with Seth, discussing their match or something, Roman had left them to it.

“We were thinkin' that we can't both be Ro's best man, so instead one of us will do it and the other will officiate.” Jimmy said, Dean tilted his head in thought.

“What like Joey on friends? You can actually do that?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah man, we can get ordained or whatever it is online and then we can marry you... Well not marry you... You know what we meant” Dean laughed but nodded then he shrugged.

“Fine by me if Ro is down for it.” Jimmy and Jey beamed, bumped fists with Roman and took their leave.

“Think its a good idea for Jey or Jimmy to officiate our wedding?” Roman asked, Dean shrugged.

“Dunno, just more crazy to add to what will already be a crazy day though right?” Roman shook his head and slipped his ring off sliding it into a pocket on his bag where Dean's was already safely stored (Roman made a point to make sure he put it there himself, knowing what Dean was like for loosing things and knowing how broken up Dean would be if he did loose his ring.) before pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek and taking his leave to wander to gorilla for his segment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are getting there now soon it will be time for the wedding antics properly I already have one part of the wedding written and I am excited to share it... theres another couple of chapters to do before that but it wont be long 2 or 3 chapters at the most :)


	7. Telling The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a cross posted chapter from day 11 of Holidays are coming but this version is from Dean's perspective and includes some extra set up and dialogue :)
> 
> The holidays are coming version is from Roman's perspective and is a little but shorter so both are different but its not necessary to read both if you don't want to :)

 

Dean hummed thoughtfully as he sat down on the bench next to Seth.

“Whats up Dean?” He asked.

“Was thinking... About telling them.” Dean said eyes on his hands, Seth tilted his head.

“Telling who what?”

“Them.” Dean repeated waving his hand, Seth frowned in confusion, eyes flicking to the wall Dean had just waved at.

“The Universe.” Dean finally elaborated.

“Oh... Tell them what?” Seth asked again, his tone careful Dean appeared to be in that kind of thoughtful mood where he couldn't figure out how to word the thoughts in his head, and Seth wasn't Roman, he had to be careful how he pushed or Dean would clam up and push him away.

“About me and Ro.” Dean said, he wiggled his fingers watching the gentle sparkle from his ring, Seth hummed.

“Take it you have talked about this a lot.” Seth said thoughtfully. Dean suddenly huffed

“Of course we have, like I would out him without his consent.” He snapped, tone waspish. Seth threw up his hands.

“I didn't mean it like that Dean, I just meant...” Seth trailed off, thinking of his next words carefully.

“I just meant... isn't this something you should talk about with him?” He finally said, Dean shook his head.

“He's always said that when I was ready he would be too. I just don't know how to do it... I don't wanna be like the Miz or anything.” Seth nodded, he understood, while the Miz was utterly open in every aspect of his relationship with his wife he got that Dean and Roman were far more low key.

“So be subtle, you know, a kiss on the cheek, hold his hand, hell why not go out there and leave your ring on... Keep them guessing.” Seth suggested, Dean perked up, all of those sounded like good ideas.

“I should kiss him under mistletoe.” He said, Seth shook his head and grinned, he didn't know how Dean got to that idea but he figured he never would understand it.

“Where you gonna get mistletoe from?” He asked, Dean shrugged.

“There might be some under the ring.” He joked, Seth snorted, but in all honesty they both knew it wouldn't be totally past the realm of possibility it was a running joke both with the fans and the locker room that just about anything could be found under a WWE ring. Seth suddenly had an idea and snapped his fingers before quickly whispering it into Dean's ear, careful to keep it secret from the superstars who had just wandered in, they all shared looks when Dean grinned and nodded.

“Do it.” He stated and without any further encouragement Seth wandered off.

“Should I be worried Mox?” Cesaro asked, Dean just grinned, and stood up crossing the room to follow Seth.

“That would be telling.” He said mysteriously before slipping out of the room.

 

In all it had been easy enough to pull off, Seth had just gone to Hunter and said that he thought it would be a good idea for them to dress the set since it was December and Christmas was coming, and it could make for amusing television if someone got beaten with a Christmas tree like Bray had one year. It had worked, and while Seth roped Roman and a few other guys into helping him put up the extra pieces on the set so the crew could continue the usual set up Dean approached Hunter.

“There's another reason Seth wanted to dress the set.” Dean said quietly, Hunter glanced over at Dean they where both stood at the bottom of the ramp, directed there by Seth under the instructions to keep an eye on things and make sure the decorations were symmetrical.

“Am I going to hear that reason?” Hunter asked. Dean hummed and glanced down at his hands.

“I wanna come out with Ro.” Dean finally said.

“Something tells me you're not talking about your entrance.” Hunter mumbled then he spied Dean's ring and made a quiet Oh sound.

“He's always said when I am ready he's ready... And we're gonna get married... I want to share that.” Dean explained, his eyes still on his ring.

“You have ideas?” Hunter asked, Dean shrugged.

“A couple... Seth said I should come out for promo and leave my ring on. He said I should just randomly kiss him too, then I figured I should kiss him under mistletoe... You know like a joke 'oh they have to kiss before they can move away' thing, but it will be like a false finish and I will kiss him for real.” Dean said finally voicing his idea. Hunter listened carefully then nodded.

“If thats how you want to do it then go for it.” He eventually said, Dean glanced up surprised.

“This isn't something I should have a say in, its something deeply personal to both of you, this can work, maybe get Cesaro or someone in on it, you don't have to tell them the whole thing if you don't want to, but they can pretend to catch you under there or something.” Hunter suggested, Dean nodded.

“Thank's Hunter.” Hunter nodded just as Roman wandered down to inspect the decorations himself.

“You two were too busy talking.” He teased, he threw a thumbs up in Seth's direction and then turned back to Dean.

“Everything ok?” He asked, Dean grinned and nodded.

“Yeah just talking about the show later.” Roman hummed.

 

2 hours later it was time to put the plan in action Cesaro had agreed to 'catch' Roman and Dean under the mistletoe when they were back up the ramp after their segment, and everything else was in place. Dean bounced on the spot a huge part of him nervous about what he was about to do, what if Roman didn't want to come out yet? Roman stood at his side frowned slightly.

“You ok?” Dean hummed a response and nodded, Any option of calling it off where missed when their music hit and they had to step through the curtain. Roman caught his arm on the top of the steps.

“You still have your ring on.” He said quietly, having spotted the shining band as they took their positions.

“Its ok.” Dean replied, Roman glanced at him, but didn't have time to say anything as they started down the stairs and into the ring, Roman more like a silent century than anything else for this segment where Seth and Dean were continuing their story with 'The Bar' as they were calling themselves at the moment. At one point Dean met Roman's eye across the ring and wiggled his finger, a silent 'is this ok?' Roman replied with a barely there 'it is if its ok with you' shrug and Roman saw Dean's eyes light up and a kind of nervous tension he hadn't noticed before leak away. Dean eventually slid over to his side.

“You sure?” Dean whispered, still willing to call it off at a moments notice.

“If you are babe.” Roman replied, Dean hummed. And then it descended into chaos, that ended with Roman pulling Dean out of the ring, grabbing Seth and the three of them stumbling up the ramp, at some point Seth separated himself from them, when the plan was put into motion. Cesaro suddenly grabbed a mic and laughed into it pointing at Dean and Roman.

“You're under mistletoe.” He declared gleefully. Roman paused and looked up Dean did too. Roman rolled his eyes. And Sheamus took the mic.

“That means you have to kiss.” He teased, the crowd gave a mixed response of amusement and cheers, Dean felt elation when he didn't hear any boo's. A few fans started a quiet chant of 'kiss, kiss, kiss' Seth turned to them and smirked, and Roman suddenly understood and pulled back from Dean, acting like it was embarrassing as all hell but silently asking if Dean was sure, Dean rolled his eyes too still playing his part, looking from the fans to Cesaro and Sheamus who where playing their parts brilliantly taunting and joking, to Roman, to begin with Dean's plan had been to go in for a soft but very obviously more than friends embarrassingly caught under the mistletoe kiss, but when he met eyes with Roman he shook his head.

“Fuck it.” That was all the warning Roman got before Dean's hands were closing into his vest and pulling him into a searing kiss, a kiss that couldn't be taken any other way than what it was. Roman's eyes widened in surprise before slowly closing as he melted into the kiss, his hands settling on Dean's hips, gently pulling him a little bit closer, and he kissed him back. It was like there was complete silence, for a second there was just them, then the crowd exploded. A roaring yes chant filling the arena when they pulled back Dean and Roman stared in surprise at the noise.

“Wow... I wasn't expecting that.” Dean said quietly.

“Nope.” Roman agreed, Seth waited until they were clear of the mistletoe before he joined them again and they stumbled back into gorilla.

“Holy hell...” Seth mumbled, his eyes falling on the monitor the crowd still roaring their approval. Roman took the time to take hold of Dean's face and go in for a far more private kiss. Which Dean happily returned.

“Mistletoe?” Roman asked when they pulled away.

“It made sense.” Dean said easily.

“You guys are trending.” Hunter said handing them a tablet and sure enough #AmBreigns was a trending topic on twitter, alongside #Raw and several other tags. Dean couldn't stop himself from tapping on the tag, he had to see for himself what people had to say.

The first one was clearly from when they had first entered the ring

'Anybody else see @TheDeanAmbrose's ring, its so pretty, who gave it to him? #raw'

'@TheDeanAmbrose is wearing a ring..wtf #raw'

'Haha @TheDeanAmbrose and @ RomanReigns stuck under mistletoe this should be funny #raw'

then the tweets changed, speculation from people.

'Wait... are they? #raw'

'Oh my god #raw #mistletoe #Ambrieigns'

'Oh... Look how Dean is looking at his Roman... Is it real? #raw #Ambreigns'

'Did @RomanReigns give that ring to @TheDeanAmbrose I have to know!!! #Ambrieigns #Raw'

 

Then they changed again

'OH MY GOD #AMBRIEGNS IS REAL #RAW'

'Oh That ring must be from @ RomanReigns... Oh are they engaged?... Congratulations guys #raw #Ambreigns @TheDeanAmbrose'

the tweets went on and on and even as they looked more were being added the universe loudly declaring their elation as loudly as they could along with the live crowd, who yes chanted the rest of the night and just about blew the roof off the building later that night when Seth and Dean recaptured their championships.

 

That night laid in bed Roman figured they should at least acknowledge the universe. He carefully linked their hands together both both of their rings on view and snapped a picture before uploading it to twitter.

 

“@RomanReigns Nothing better than curling up in bed with the love of your life after a fun night at work, thanks for all the love.

#YesAmbreignsIsReal #BelieveThat'.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are getting close to the big day now, maybe only 1 more chapter which is technically part of the big day before our boys will be saying I do :)


	8. Cold feet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a moment, Seth is there to fix it.

"There, you look fantastic." The prissy man, David?, or something said stepping back from Dean who looked himself over in the mirror, he raised an eyebrow, he was looking far too much 2012 just hit the main roster shield than anything else, Darron? had insisted they 'tame' his hair and had slicked the whole lot down, even the smooth curls that usually came from the back of his head were lying flat right now, Dean scrunched up his nose and brought his hand up to his hair and scrunched it up more this time in disgust when he realised his hair felt as solid as it looked. Seth who had just wandered in stared.

"Wow... If I had known we were going SHIELD style I would have re-died my hair." Seth stated teasingly, Dean rolled his eyes.

"He looks great, his man wont be able to keep his hands off him." Damien? said Dean huffed.

"Ro likes the bangs." He mumbled, a finger lightly tapping at his collarbone, there was an annoyed sigh from Dylan?

"I really wish you would stop doing that, you are going to crease your suit and leave dirty marks all over the shoulder otherwise." Seth's mouth dropped open, but thankfully there was now someone around who knew just what Dean was trying to portray by doing it.

"Ok... Thanks Dylan that will be all for now."

"Dylan? The guy echoed.

"My name is Daniel." He stated cooly.

"Thought it was Damien." Dean mumbled, still eyeing himself critically in the mirror, Daniel scoffed and stomped out of the room, the door closing with a resounding click.

"Wow... how full of himself is he?" Seth asked snorting, Dean didn't answer, instead he continued to stare at himself in the mirror, eyes flicking from his slicked back hair, to the crisp clean white shirt, blue tie the stylist had insisted brought out Dean's eyes, and against what Daniel had just said a perfectly clean black suit, he blinked once, twice and turned on his heal pacing around the room, fighting off the urge to jump out the nearest window as nerves that had been building all day felt like they were going to explode out of him at any moment.

Seth watched him eyes flicking side to side for several rounds before he spoke, his mouth opened a few times before he found the words.

“You ok?” He finally asked.

“What 'm I thinking?” Dean mumbled, Seth watched as his hand tapped against his collarbone, he didn't speak simply tilted his head.

“What's Ro thinkin'.” He added, something slipped into place in Seth's head and he was moving.

“Woah, Dean, Where's this comin' from? Chill man.” Dean scoffed and paced an extra couple of steps to side step Seth

“Can't do it, can't let 'im, n't fair, can do better.” Seth wasn't entirely sure Dean was taking to him but still took it upon himself to speak, planting his hands on Dean's shoulders to make the older man look at him.

“Hey, you love him right?” Dean scoffed but nodded.

“And I know he loves you, so this is why he's doing it, and its why you're doing it. Seriously what's going on?” Dean shrugged.

“Just... He can do so much better Seth.” Dean mumbled.

“He doesn't want anyone else Dean, he want's you.”

“I know that, but damn it why are we letting him, he deserves somebody who can give him so much more than I can.” Dean snapped, he tried to move away but Seth didn't let him.

“More than you can? What? More than the home he has built with you over the last 6 years? More than someone who is already part of this crazy life we live?, More than someone willing to go through the grind with him? Seriously Dean, he chose you, and he loves you, he doesn't want more than that.” Dean sighed.

“He deserves more though.” He said quietly, he shrugged struggling lightly in Seth's hold, Seth let him go.

“I...” Dean's eyes flicked to the door and before Seth could do anything more he was gone. Seth stood in the middle of the room for several seconds with his mouth hanging open in shock before with a snapped “Shit.” He ran out the door as well. He got to the end of the hallway and almost ran over Jimmy, Cesaro, Finn and Jey.

“Whoa, what's going on Seth? where's the fire?” Jey asked, catching Seth who stumbled as he tried to stop himself from bowling right into him. Seth paused, hesitated then sighed.

“Dean took off.” 4 pairs of eyes widened at Seth's words.

"Great, first Roman now Dean."

“Ok, we planned for this.” Finn said, Seth sighed, then he paused.

"Wait Roman?" Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah last night after we picked him up he had this like half hour breakdown in the hotel room where he babbled on and on about how maybe Dean could do better and all this other crap." Seth sighed, his brothers were idiots. Luckily, like Finn had just said they had indeed planned for this, the 5 of them had expected someone to end up with pre jitters, not that they had expected them to come 40 minutes before the ceremony, but still they had a plan.

“Uce, you're with me, we will keep Ro distracted, Everyone else, you got your zones, go cover them, message us when you got him.” Jimmy said, everyone nodded and they scattered.

 

Seth was half way down a hall when he suddenly had an idea, Dean had said just the night before that he loved the roof top bar area because it was so peaceful, he turned on his heel and ran in the other direction, stabbing the button for the elevator, and when it didn't come quick enough, took the stairs 3 at a time until he was at the top, pausing for a few seconds before stumbling forward and into said area where sure enough, sat in the corner leaning on the back of one of the bench seats looking out over the city below was Dean, Seth slipped his phone out of his pocket sending off a quick message putting it back and moving forward.

“Hey.” Dean hummed.

“You ok?” Dean hummed again.

“Look, I get it, you don't want to talk, so I am going to talk, and if I am wrong after then you can say so, but based of what you said to me down stairs in the dressing room, I am going to guess that maybe you have a mild case of cold feet right now.” Dean didn't speak, didn't move, but most importantly he didn't tell Seth to fuck off, which meant he was listening.

“It's ok to be nervous Dean, its a big thing that's happening right now, and I hope that one day I will get it, but Dean, this is not the way to do this man, if you can't do this then go face Roman like a man and tell him, don't break his heart by just disappearing on him.” Dean shifted, and Seth saw Dean's finger lightly start to tap, a silent message that Seth's words where hitting home.

“You keep saying he deserves better, and while I don't see where you're coming from, one thing I know he absolutely does not deserve is to be abandoned at the alter on his wedding day.” Dean's breathing hitched, but he still didn't look around, Seth balled his fists.

“LOOK AT ME!.” He snapped, and wide blue eyes finally met his.

“Dean Ambrose! You are not an asshole, now you either pull you head out of whatever dark alley its wandered down and go marry your best friend like you have been dreaming of for months or you go down there, make the biggest mistake of your life and break both your hearts, because we both know deep down you want this more than anything, you do one or the other Dean because one thing I will not let you do is just disappear without a word.” Dean kept the same wide eyes stare even as his mouth dropped open.

“Do you understand me?!” Seth asked, stomping over to prod him right in the chest.

“I have been an asshole to him, and to you too, but damn it I wont let you be one as well, that we both know he doesn't deserve.” Dean nodded frantically, then he sniffed.

“'M Sorry.” He said head falling.

“Don't wanna hurt him.” He admitted, Seth worried for a second that Dean was actually going to cry, he looked utterly heartbroken, Seth sighed crouching down before his brother.

“I know you don't, look, no harm done, you got cold feet, it happens to the best of us, how about we take it in baby steps, start off easy, think you could come back down stairs, and we will finish getting ready?” Dean sniffed again and nodded. Letting Seth guide him to his feet and slowly back down the stairs and back to the dressing room.

“There, first parts over.”

“Next, gotta put this on your jacket.” He said holding up a beautiful white flower, Dean recognised it as one Roman had showed him, his mother had picked it out, Dean didn't know what it was.

“There.” Seth said smiling and slipping his own flower into place. Dean sighed and looked at himself in the mirror and suddenly turned on his heel, stomped into the bathroom shrugging off his jacket as he went, Seth followed just quick enough to see Dean bend over the sink and turn the tap on splashing water and raking his hands through his hair for several minutes, once it was done he grabbed a towel, rubbing at his head vigorously so that when he pulled it away his hair was lying in its usual messy strands like always.

“I Feel better now.” He mumbled, Seth breathed out a laugh, shaking his head he had known as soon as the stylist who had apparently come as part of the wedding planning service for their venue had slicked Dean's hair back that it wouldn't stay that way. Seth turned when there was a gentle knock at the door and Cesaro poked his head around the door and gave him a thumbs up, he nodded and turned back to Dean who had fidgeted with his tie until it was loose enough to be able to undo his top button.

“Alright, next step, we leave this room.” Dean took in a deep breath and Seth saw a ghost of a smile as Dean turned his back on the mirror and allowed Seth to lead him out of the room and to a set of double doors.

“Now you walk down that aisle.” Seth mumbled.

“I got this." Dean mumbled, he rotated his shoulders a little then looked at Seth and smiled. 

"Thanks Seth.” Seth beamed as the doors opened and they shared a hug.

“Any time bro, I'll see you down there kay?” Dean hummed in his ear.

“Glad you pulled your head outta your ass so you could pull mine out.” Dean mumbled, Seth giggled and then pulled away, Dean watching as Seth wandered down the aisle, he took a deep breath as the music changed and it was his turn, he felt a small smile spread over face when he saw the stylist's mouth drop open when he saw what Dean had done to his hair, when he caught sight of him but his attention was grabbed suddenly by the sight directly before him, Roman standing beaming at him, looking even more like some kind of carved statue than normal, and that was all Dean needed to see as the last of his nerves vanished, and he knew, he could do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I was getting pretty aware of how long it had been since I had updated, I was suffering a mild case of writers block, I think part of me was sabotaging myself because I really don't want this to be over... Either way I have written something and hope it was ok, next chapter Dean and Ro finally tie the knot, I have it mostly written, just needs some tweaking around a little but its pretty much ready so should be too long before it comes along :)


	9. Tying The Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally here, Dean and Roman tie the knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously....  
> Dean watched as Seth wandered down the aisle, he took a deep breath as the music changed and it was his turn, he slowly started walking, his attention grabbed by the sight directly before him, Roman standing beaming at him, looking even more like some kind of carved statue than normal, and that was all Dean needed to see as the last of his nerves vanished, and he knew, he could do this.

Walking down the aisle was both the longest and shortest minute of Dean's life, he hadn't known that was possible until now, his eyes had firmly found Roman's and nothing was breaking their gaze, Roman took a step toward him and took his hand for the last few steps, he gently kissed him on the cheek and their attention turned to Jey who grinned and opened his mouth.

“Friends, family, we are gathered here today because two people who are probably the definition of the term 'made for each other' have decided to come together in matrimony. We are here today to celebrate the wedding of Dean and Roman. Even if we are wondering why it's taken them so damn long, and fighting the slight disappointment that Dean didn't figure out how to have a chicken involved.” Roman rolled his eyes and snorted, he wasn't the only one, a few people laughed, by now they had all heard Dean's chicken plan. Beaming Jey flicked to his next card and continued.

“Marriage, is a promise between two people. Who love one another, trust wholeheartedly in that love, and have made the decision to spend the rest of their lives nurturing and caring for the other person. It enables them to share desires, dreams, memories, joy and sorrow, and to help each other through all that life throws at them.” Roman and Dean met their gaze again and both silently agreed, they would be asking Jey where he got the script from, there was no way Jey himself had come up with that.

“Now, in danger of me loosing all possible credit I had for not being the sappiest guy in the world we are going to move on.” Roman laughed, joined by several others, there was his cousin.

“If you could take each others hand's we will move on to the vows. Roman if you would go first.” Jey said then he took a small step back. Roman smiled turning his attention back to Dean and after taking a small breath started to speak.

“De, I remember the first time we met, back in FCW, when you literally kicked a door open and waltzed in like you owned the place.” There was a splatter of laughter, some of the gathered superstars remembering that particular day themselves.

“I remember how you and Seth taught me so much, then we hit the main roster, and we became something more, and I didn't think then that it could get much better, I was doing what I loved and I had this great guy to do it with, and sure, we had our ups and downs, but then you said one day that if you were gonna marry anyone it would be me and I started thinking that maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea after all, because if my end game was going to be with you then I couldn't do much better, so De, I make it my promise to you, to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as happy as you make me.” There was a few seconds of quiet when Roman finished, Dean taking a few seconds to compose himself before he took his turn.

“Ro, For a while, for a long while, I didn't ever think that something like this would ever happen to me, but then it did, and I honestly thought it couldn't get any better, then you gave me my ring and you surprised me again, you make me happy Ro, never thought I would be as happy as I am now, never thought anyone would put the time in cos I can be a pain in the ass. There was a little while when I honestly thought this would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but then I realised, its not the hardest, its probably the easiest.” Dean paused.

“So, guess what 'm tryin' to say is, that 'f you can put the time in for me, then I will spend all my time tryin' to make sure that smile on your face stays there.” Roman didn't think he could grin any wider. Dean always did have a round about way of getting his words out, and deep down a small bundle of nerves that had built up relaxed, Dean had gone through cold feet too. Jey still beaming stepped back forward.

“Thank's guys, now I don't seem like such a sap.” There was another ripple of laughter.

“With y'all as witnesses Dean and Roman have made these promises to one another, So we shall move on, can I have the rings please?” Seth and Jimmy shifted handing off a ring each which Jey took, he handed the first one to Roman.

“These rings are a symbol to the world of your love and a symbol of the vows and promises you have made to one another. Roman, you first, as you slide the ring on to Dean's finger I would like you to repeat after me.” Roman nodded, and took Dean's hand in his own and waited.

“I Roman.” Roman turned his gaze to Dean's and spoke.

“I Roman.”

“Do take Dean.”

“Do take Dean.” Roman slipped the edge of the ring on to Dean's finger tip.

“To be my husband.”

“To be my husband.”

“To have and hold, through joy and sadness, for richer and poorer.”

“To have and hold through joy and sadness, for richer and poorer.” Roman slid it down a little further.

“In sickness and in health, until death parts us.”

Roman repeated every word and slid the ring the rest of the way down Dean's finger.

“Now Dean, if you could do the same.” Dean grinned and took the offered ring, and like Roman, took his hand in his own.

“I Dean.” Dean took in a breath.

“I Dean.”

“Do take Roman.”

“Do take Roman.” Roman smiled gently, he didn't think anyone apart from maybe Seth would pick up on it but he could hear the nerves in Dean's voice.

“To be my husband.” Dean returned the small smile, holding Roman's gaze as he spoke.

“To be my husband.”

“To have and to hold, through joy and sadness, For richer and poorer.”

“To have and to hold, through joy and sadness, For richer and poorer.” Dean repeated, gently sliding the ring down a little further.

“In sickness and in health, until death parts us.”

“In sickness and in health, until death parts us.” Dean slid the ring on the rest of the way as he finished speaking and both Roman and Dean grinned.

“Having made these promises to one another before us all as witnesses, If there is anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Jey said, Roman saw Dean's eyes briefly flick to their friends and family gathered around, and Roman understood, feeling a tiny pang of nerves himself that someone was about to call out a reason, but there was only silence.

“Then with the greatest pleasure and by the power vested in me, I happily pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your groom.”

Roman didn't need any further encouragement slipping his arm around Dean's waist he pulled the other man to him and kissed him, a loud cheer coming from everyone gathered and a loud round of applause. They pulled away and stood beaming together for a few moments. Roman slid his hand up resting it in Dean's still slightly damp hair pressing his forehead to Dean's.

“I love you.” He mumbled, Dean grinned, dimples popping and Roman felt a slight pressure as Dean pressed his head back.

“Love you too Ro.” They shared another sweet kiss before they pulled away and Roman slipped his hand into Dean's and the two walked back down the aisle hand in hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there we have it, Dean and Roman have finally tied the knot, couple more chapters to go after this one, so its not quite over yet, see you next time :)


	10. Seth's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth fulfils his duty as best man and finally gives his speech with a little fluffy moment between Dean and Roman before :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired following finally writing the wedding... here's another chapter :)

The first hour following the actual ceremony was spent taking pictures, and chatting with the people who had been able to make it. As it turned out pretty much everyone who had been invited which included most of the roster had been able to show up. And after another hour of meeting and greeting with people Dean and Roman finally found the time to sit down in one of the rooms they had used to dress in. Dean flopped down on the couch letting out a long sigh.

“You ok babe?” Roman asked, flopping down beside him.

“Never better.” Dean replied.

“Just need 5.” He added, Roman hummed and tugged Dean to be half lying down his side, both looking up and rolling their eyes when they heard a phone's camera go off, Seth grinning at them and turning his phone around to show them the picture he had taken, Roman deciding there and then that it was going to be his new wallpaper, Seth had caught them at the perfect moment, Dean was tucked up down his side, his arm settled loosely around his waist, head resting on his shoulder, Roman himself had an arm settled on Dean's shoulder holding him close while the side of his face rested on Dean's head, they looked comfortable and relaxed.

“You need to send me that.” He mumbled, Seth shrugged and a few seconds later somewhere in the corner where Roman had left his bags there was a quiet ping.

“I'm gonna give you guys 5.” Seth said and took his leave, leaving Roman and Dean alone for the first time since the day before.

“We did it.” Roman mumbled, linking his fingers with Dean's.

“Yeah.”

“You got cold feet too huh?” Dean sat up a little straighter at Roman's words.

“Too?” Roman hummed.

“Yeah, I got lost in my head a little wondered why you chose me over pretty much anyone.” Roman admitted, cheeks colouring slightly, Dean blinked in surprise.

“I thought the same thing.” Roman laughed, he couldn't help it.

“We're both fools.” Dean hummed.

“Maybe, but your my fool now, ain't no one else allowed to have you.” Roman grinned, it was unusual for Dean to be as he put it 'sappy' but when he was he always made Roman feel all mushy inside.

“I wonder what Seth has written for his speech.” Roman shook his head.

“I'm not worried.” It was Dean's turn to shake his head.

“Me either, 'm just curious, I told him he could cut a promo on us if he wanted to when I found him in the locker room a little while ago mumbling about how he should have ticked the fuck you box.” Roman snickered remembering Dean's letter that he had sent to Seth asking him to be his best man.

"I meant to ask, how come your hair's all wet? it looked like Daniel was going to have a fit when you came in." Dean giggled.

"Oh... He'd slicked my hair back... Early days of the shield style." Roman blinked a few times.

"He thought it would make me "more irresistible" than with my bangs." Dean added  making quote marks with his fingers and rolling his eyes.

"I like your bangs." Roman mumbled running his fingers through Dean's hair, Dean himself hummed.

"'S what I said... Decided I didn't like it all slicked back so I soaked it off but had to leave like straight after." Roman didn't say anything more, continuing the gentle movements of his fingers through the now almost dry strands of Dean's hair, Dean settling again, the newly wed couple enjoying their few minutes alone.

 *...*...*

Seth had insisted that he wanted to be the first person who got to announce them as the newly married couple they were, so after half an hour, some cold drinks provided by said best man, they had wandered up to the big hall where they were having lunch. Seth preceded them through the door, grabbing a glass and tapping on the side waiting for the guests who had gathered there to fall quiet.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, With pleasure, I ask you to raise your glasses and welcome Mr and Mr Ambrose-Reigns.” There was a cheer as Dean and Roman entered the room hand in hand both wearing equally broad grins and shuffled to take their seats at the table. Chatter broke out once more as food was served.

“Man I didn't realise how hungry I was till I saw this.” Dean stated, stabbing at his chicken with the nearest fork. Roman rolled his eyes but was smiling all the same.

“Least use your knife babe.” Dean hummed, but made no move to take the piece of cutlery.

Once lunch was finished and the conversation was slowly getting louder Seth took it as his cue and after taking in a deep breath he slowly stood up and tapped at the glass again everyone once more falling quiet, he glanced over and Dean grinned at his side and Seth felt a few of his nerves slip away.

 _'Just like cutting a promo, you can do this.' S_ eth thought to himself. He took in a final deep breath and carefully shuffled a few cards with his speech on it, make him cut a promo and he was fine but this, this he wanted to be perfect.

 

“Hey everyone.” He started.

“As you all know, I am the best man...” Jimmy coughed loudly. “Or... One of them anyway.” Seth added, glancing at Jimmy who grinned brightly and waved his hand in a carry on gesture. Seth felt a few more nerves slip away.

“When Dean first asked me to be his best man I was all for it. Then two things happened, first I realised it meant I would have to actually say something nice about him.” There was a ripple of laughter and at his side he heard Dean snort.

“Then I realised he's a jerk, because he set me the monumental task of trying to put into words just how happy I am that my brothers found someone they are going to spend the rest of their lives with.” Dean breathed out another laugh, but beamed all the same and Seth saw Roman gently link his fingers with Dean's on the table.

“With that in mind and as funny as Dean would find it if I did just cut a promo on him, I am going to do just that.” Seth felt his nerves slip away completely when he heard Roman laugh along with everyone else.

“First off, I want to address a dark chapter, and I want to thank Dean, I want to thank him for giving me a second chance, and most of all I want to thank him for asking me to be part of the happiest day of his life.” Seth paused and met eyes with Dean who grinned and shrugged, it was an outwardly odd reaction but meant the world to Seth who knew it was Dean's way of saying he was forgiven.

“And I would also like to take the time to thank everyone for coming today.” Seth took in another breath, pausing.

“As you all know and just like many of you, I met Dean properly when he exploded through the doors of FCW. We had crossed paths before at some point or another but I hardly knew him, then he was there and he was bashing me across the head and trying to steal my championship, a habit I have yet to break him out of.” There was another ripple of laughter, it was true, Dean had often smacked Seth across the head with something when he wanted to take a championship from him, a memory of a time when Dean had hit him with a briefcase jumped to mind.

“We had that year down in developmental, beating each other silly, and somewhere along that line in wandered Roman. And they can try to deny it but I think a tiny part of them knew then that there was something there, I for one had never seen Dean look at anyone how he looked at Roman. And as that year progressed I saw the start of something beautiful, then we were called up to the main roster, and it grew more. Most of our lives have been broadcast live on television on a weekly basis so I don't need to tell you what went on. Instead, I am going to tell you a little about what went on away from the cameras.” Seth paused again. Meeting eyes with first Roman then Dean who both grinned at him he glanced down at his cards and continued.

“I am going to tell you about a few things that I think show just how much they love each other, like how even though Dean will and does deny it, he's terrified of thunder, hates it, but whenever a storm rolls in Roman just pulls him into his arms and holds him until it passes.” Dean huffed cheeks turning pink, and Roman breathed out a laugh.

“Or one time Roman was sick, and Dean never left his side, he stayed awake all night just to make sure Roman was ok.” Roman blinked he could vaguely remember that day, most of it was a haze of sleep and waking up to throw up, but he could remember Dean was always right at his side. “I could have us here all day while I list all the little things they do for each other, how Dean spent nearly a month looking for the perfect ring for Roman after Roman gave him one. How when one year Roman realised Dean's birthday was going to be on a Monday made sure Dean got to celebrate live on Raw.” There was another round of laughs, everyone remembered that night, a few remembered getting a face full of cake while they were supposed to be laid out on the mat.

“But to save us all time, I am going to borrow a quote, its something I have heard a fair few of the guys say. 'If I can find someone to love me even half as much as these two love each other, I will die a very happy man.'” Seth finished and held up his glass.

“To my brothers, Dean and Roman.” Seth beamed, there was a echo and everyone took a drink before breaking out into applause. While Dean, Seth and Roman all scooped each other up into a group hug.

“Told you you could do it.” Dean mumbled, Seth just breathed out a laugh and tightened his arms.

“Thank you.” His response was the feeling of Dean and Roman's arms tightening around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this but if i kept reading it over i was going to rewrite it... again... ive already rewritten it twice haha... Anyway see you next chapter :) another couple to go.


	11. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Dean celebrate their wedding night with what can be explained as 2000 words of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah as the chapter summary says this is mostly all just smut with a splatter of tooth rotting fluff amongst it... enjoy :)

Dean had hardly gotten clear of the door before Roman was turning and pushing him into it, it closed with a quiet snap under his weight, Roman pushed himself as close to Dean as he could physically get grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him.

“You...” He mumbled through kisses.

“Look.” Kiss. “Amazing.” Kiss. “Today.” Dean hummed kissing Roman back.

“You...” He was stopped by another kiss and shifted his head slightly.

“Don't look so bad yourself.” He said, raising his hands to rest them on Roman's shoulders as Roman stopped kissing him to rest his forehead on Dean's.

“Can't believe we did it.” Dean grinned tilting his head for another chaste kiss.

“Yeah, me either.”

“You know...” Dean started, shifting to gently push Roman back so he could move away from the door. “They always say something about that first night in a hotel as a married couple before you go home... We should have gone home instead.” Roman laughed, he was right.

“I don't care.” Roman replied honestly, he really didn't. Dean smiled, dimples popping, but his smile was smaller, not the full blown grin everyone else got, it was far more peaceful, relaxed, a smile reserved just for Roman. Roman returned it and stepped forward once again gently taking Dean's face in his hands, finger tips brushing the tips of Dean's hair where it fell around his ears, thumbs lightly shifting over his cheeks, he moved in for a sweet gentle kiss.

“I love you.” He said quietly.

“Love you too Ro.” Before once more getting lost in sweet short kisses, neither knew who deepened them and neither cared, fingers fumbling with buttons and ties before working to move offending clothing away, they were less careless than usual, taking the time to make sure the clothing ended up on the other bed rather than pooled on the floor where it usually found itself. But only the bare minimum of attention was paid to them, far too lost in each other, breathing steadily increasing and the odd soft moan breaking the other wise quiet of the room. Once they where free of clothing Roman guided Dean backwards the two tumbling on to the bed.

 

Neither was in any hurry, in a way it felt like their first time, fingers explored with feather light touches, kisses just as soft, the only sounds being their steadily increasing movements. Roman slowly kissed his way long Dean's jaw, moving slowly to his neck where for once neither worried or cared about marks, for once they were going to be utterly open and screw the HD cameras, Dean's moan as Roman sucked an impressive hickey onto his neck told him just how into it Dean was.

“Mmmm Ro... Didn't know that could feel so good.” Roman hummed, pressing light kisses over the new mark, before he shifted again working his way down he latched onto a nipple flicking his tongue around until it was a hard nub before turning his attention to the other one. Dean hummed shifting under Roman, that one had been more sensitive ever since he had sewn the thing back on once after a match, Roman slipped through his hands as he slowly worked his way further and further down until Dean's hands were settled in his hair.

“Ro...” Roman hummed as he pressed gently butterfly kisses across the line of Dean's hip, his hands sliding along Dean's legs one slipping between them trailing up his inner thigh with a feather light touch that sent tingles up and down Dean's whole body.

“Mmmm more.” Roman hummed again and lifted his head, and finally, touched Dean where he wanted, his fist lightly gripping his cock.

With a finger lightly teasing around his hole and the other hand starting a slow light pump Roman shifted back up capturing Dean's lips for another kiss.

“I wanted to go slow, but you make it so hard De.” Dean moaned softly, lightly thrusting into Roman's hand looking for more, Roman's other hand that wasn't slowly pumping reached up grabbing one of Dean's and guiding it to wrap around his own cock.

“Look... Feel what you do to me De.” Dean shifted, wrapping his free hand around the back of Roman's head and pulling him close to claim his mouth for himself.

“Ro.... Want you inside me, we got rest of forever for slow.” Roman moaned as Dean pulled him in for another sloppy kiss. Dean's words sending tingles through his whole body, Dean was right, this was their forever now, the ring that kept catching his eye as it glinted in the soft light of the room being the physical proof. Roman swapped his hands to reach blindly and pat at the beside table for the lube grabbing it and immediately dropping his hands down, he wasted no more time, squirting a generous amount on his fingers and carefully pushed one inside Dean who moaned and shifted, clearly lost in where he wanted to go, unable to decide if he wanted to keep up the shallow thrusts into Roman's hand or press down on his fingers.

“Ro... Do something, anything..” He begged as Roman stilled to give time Dean time to adjust, he did, tightening his grip only a little but gently wiggling his finger around inside Dean starting up a new rhythm until he felt Dean relax around him which was when he added a second finger now stretching carefully and tightening his grip again as a distraction, watching as Dean slowly started to fall apart under him, his fists alternating between between gripping the sheets and wrapping around Roman's shoulders to pull him in for kisses. When Roman thought he was ready he slipped in a third finger, this one searching wiggling and pressing, Roman smiled into a kiss as Dean moaned and pressed down on Roman's finger telling him he had found what he was looking for, he spent a few moments gently pressing and wiggling over Dean's prostate watching as he fell apart more.

“Ro... Have to stop... Gonna cum... Want you... In-inside me for that.” Dean panted, Roman hummed and pulled his fingers out and smiled at the disappointed whine that escaped Dean before he could stop it. He grabbed the lube and squirted some more out before coating himself with it. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Dean's.

“Shhhh. 'S ok babe, gonna bet better I promise.” Dean mewled his back arching as Roman slowly and carefully slid inside his husband, stopping once he bottomed out dropping his forehead to rest against Dean's grabbing Dean's hands and linking their fingers feeling Dean bring his legs up and wrap them around his waist. They could have laid there for hours or minutes neither knew, lost completely in the feeling of each other, He waited, still and patient until Dean nodded, giving him the cue he was waiting for, he slowly started to move. There was more kisses some sloppy some chaste and soft, their arms tangling as they wrapped each other up in them and Roman knew the exact moment he got the perfect spot and the perfect rhythm as Dean practically arched off the bed with a moan.

“Right there babe?” He panted, Dean hummed and nodded wrapping his arms and legs tighter around Roman like he was afraid that if he let go Roman would leave. Roman had no intentions of doing any such thing, he did the opposite increasing his speed.

“I'm...” Dean panted, cutting himself off to moan.

“Yeah, me too baby.” Dean hummed, at the pet name.

“Please Ro, Please don't stop.” Roman shook his head, pressing his sweaty forehead against Dean's.

“Not gonna babe.” He promised, his thrusts getting faster as his release got closer.

“'m so close.” Dean mumbled. Roman gasped, moaning himself as Dean seemed to get a little tighter around him, he slid a hand down gripping Dean and pumping in time with his thrusts, pulling them both over the edge at the same time, they kept up the rhythm which slowed as they rode out their orgasm's until Roman came to a slow stop, letting his head drop once more to Dean's forehead as they took a few moments to catch their breath and remember that their limbs did in fact have bones in them again. When they did Roman carefully pulled out of Dean and settled at his side, the other man curling up down his side while Roman pawed at the sheets pulling them over to cover their lower halves. Roman gently brushed a sweaty strand of hair away from Dean's eyes and used two gentle fingers to tilt his head back and share a few relaxed, gentle kisses.

Dean was the first to move, mirroring Roman's earlier actions and peppering open mouthed gentle kisses across as much of his chest as he could reach with minimal movement, he shifted, placing one of his legs between Roman's settling himself to be half on top of Roman and continued his peppering kisses, one of Roman's arms tightened around his waist while the other settled fingers splayed out over his shoulder, holding him in place but not restricting movement, Dean was calling the shots now, and without a word he did, shifting more his hips settling on top of Roman's setting up just the right amount of pressure he lightly rotated his hips, humming as he moved upwards to claim Roman's lips with his own, still neither spoke, instead they kissed, tongues meeting and tangling, neither fighting for dominance, neither wanting it.

Roman made the next move, the hand that had been resting on Dean's shoulder drifting downwards, swapping places with the hand that had been around his waist, but rather than settling there, with a light touch that sent tingles up and down Dean's spine Roman's fingers continued to trail downwards until it lightly traced around his hole, Dean hummed and smiled into his kisses, Roman slightly increased the pressure as his had drifted momentarily away coming back feeling slightly cooler with lube as he carefully slipped one inside, Dean was still relaxed around his finger, not enough time having passed since their first round to have returned completely to normal just yet.

Round 2 was the slow steady round that Roman had admitted to wanting to start off with, Dean had eventually pulled himself up, and half tugged Roman into a more sat up position before sinking down on him and started off a slow rhythm, Roman holding him tight in his arms, wet sloppy kisses being shared around steadily increasing breathing. Dean moaned, resting his head on Roman's shoulder fingers slightly digging into his back as he tried to keep up the rhythm, but as he got closer his movements got slower as he lost himself to the feeling. Roman let his own arms slid down a little hands settling on Dean's hips gripping slightly to assist him in his movements.

"I got you babe." Roman said turning his head lips brushing over his ear, Dean meweled, as he arched his back and changed the position slightly, the new move sending pleasure bolting through him, leaving tingles in their wake.

"D-Don't think I-I can last... much... longer Ro..." He panted, Roman hummed in agreement.

"Me either babe." Dean moaned and moved to take Roman's face in his hands and kissed him, and with Roman's guiding hands sped up just a little bit more, just enough to finally send them crashing over the edge.

Dean stilled after he rode out his orgasm for a few seconds, both falling quiet, Dean's head once more on Roman's shoulder, both breathing heavily.

"I... I don't think I could do another round." Dean joked, Roman giggled.

"Me either..." They stayed still for a few more minutes before Dean shifted, pulling himself up and off Roman before flopping boneless onto the bed, still slightly breathless.

"Should shower." He mumbled, Roman hummed and made to move, Dean was right, they both needed a shower, once he found his feet and was sure his legs were willing to support him he carefully tugged Dean up and the two stumbled into a hot shower, returning back to bed only 15 minutes later still feeling blissed out and far more relaxed now they were clean. Dean curled up down Roman's side and settled, Both fell asleep to the sound of steadily evening out breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about that ending.... but there we go.... wedding night complete... 
> 
> One last thing before you all go, and this regards sequel, the next natural progression for this series is De and Ro having a family of their own, but I would like your input, there are two roads I have kind of started/noted ideas down for... One is adoption the other is the mpreg route, however I completely understand that mpreg isn't for everyone so for that reason my question is going to be a kind of poll thing, tell me which you want to see...  
> adoption  
> or  
> mpreg
> 
>    
> I am thinking maybe 2/3 more chapters of this, one being an epilogue which will put us into the above mentioned sequel, and just as I was finishing this chapter I decided I want to write their honeymoon so I'm thinking it will cover maybe 2 chapters 
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr @hiding-in-the-ambrose-asylum if you want to chat :)


	12. Epilogue ~ 1 year later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I said in the previous chapter that I was going to write their honeymoon but the ideas I had for it kind of fizzled and died, and I hated everything I wrote for it, where as the next step in their life is firmly set in place and I am well into writing it, so here ready for it starting is the epilogue, tiying up this story and moving us into the next part.

1 Year later. Roman woke that morning to the usual for what had to have been most of the last week, to the sound of someone throwing up, the blankets on Dean's side of the bed were rumpled and folded where the other man had thrown them away as he made haste to the bathroom, Roman took in a deep breath and his own stomach twisting in worry he slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom.

Dean was in a break between throwing up and was currently sat on the floor, arms resting on the seat of the toilet, head resting on his arms. Roman padded forward making a sad noise at the sight his miserable husband made.

"You ok babe?" Dean groaned in response and Roman carefully wrapped his arms around Dean as he slid to the floor, back resting against the tub and he gently pushed the long strands of Dean's fringe off his sweaty forehead, then he reached up and flushed the toilet settling Dean on his lap.

"You really need to go see the Doc babe." Roman mumbled, Dean hummed, and going to speak but instead threw himself forward out of Roman's arms to throw up again.

"Seriously babe, this is like the 5th day in a row you have woken up sick, I don't think this is you having eaten something funny any more." Roman said quietly, rubbing Dean's back, Dean made a miserable sound, and accepted the edge of the glass Roman had filled with water while he was throwing up, thankful for the fresh cooling liquid sliding down his throat and doubly thankful that his stomach didn't protest about it, he eventually relaxed slumping backwards into Roman's arms.

'Will you go... Please?" He asked, Dean was quiet for a long while before he slowly nodded.

"Yeah ok Ro." Roman relaxed himself thankful that Dean was finally agreeing to go and see someone.

"You done? Let's go back to bed." Dean hummed and nodded

"Teeth." He mumbled allowing Roman to help to stand, Roman hummed in response and guided Dean to the sink and hovered while Dean cleaned his teeth then slid an arm around his waist again and lead him back to bed where they curled up together, Dean fell in to a light exhausted snooze, Roman on the other hand couldn't switch off, his gut was still twisting with worry.

Dean had been his usual stubborn self refusing to go and see the doctor when he had thrown up the first time, insisting that something he had eaten the day before was just disagreeing with him, Roman hadn't been sure but Dean had improved through the day and had gone to bed in high spirits and hadn't thrown up since that morning so Roman had let it go, until he woke the next morning to the same routine, Dean had done the same again and just shrugged it off, telling Roman not to worry and that he was fine, Roman had stared at him and told him that it wasn't fine or normal to throw up two days in a row but Dean had just shook his head, pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek and insisted he was ok again, and now 5 days into this routine of Dean spending his morning throwing up Roman was beyond the point of letting it go, if Dean had refused today he had planned on taking him to the doctor himself, but clearly Dean was starting to agree with him, this was not normal.

When Dean woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of Roman's alarm going off he seemed to be in better spirits.

"You ok?" Roman asked watching as Dean pulled on a t-shirt, a clear sign that he wasn't feeling 100% if he had decided to drop his morning shower, Dean shrugged.

"I still feel..." He pulled a face.

"You think you're gonna be sick some more?" Dean shook his head.

"Naa... Don't think I got anythin' more to throw up." He admitted, Roman hummed, looking his husband up and down, Dean looked tired, and a little paler than usual, but this was normal, by the time that evening rolled around if he followed his usual routine he would look absolutely fine, something in the back of Roman's mind was telling him there was an explanation for this but as yet the dots weren't connecting. He was pulled out of his thoughts at the knock on the door announcing Seth's arrival, Seth did the same thing as Roman, looking his brother up and down, noting the dry hair, the pale colour of his skin, the tired look in his eyes, and then glanced to Roman who shrugged and finally nodded, Seth sighed, Roman had already voiced his worries, and the nod could only mean one thing, Dean had finally stopped being stubborn.

"Stop looking at me like I'm dying, I'm fine." Dean huffed, spotting the concerned look on Seth's face.

"So you didn't throw up this morning?" Seth asked teasingly, folding his arm's. He knew, as serious as he wanted to be, serious would make Dean shut down, Dean shifted in a 'you caught me' kind of way and pouted.

"'M fine." He mumbled, fidgeting with the strap of his bag. Seth and Roman shared a look then let the subject drop, and seeing this made Dean perk up, and after Roman gave the room a once over, grabbing Dean's charger which the other man had left plugged into the wall they left, chatting and joking like always.

"Hey you know, I just realised something, you've only been throwing up on a morning, maybe you're pregnant." Seth joked. Dean rolled his eyes and snorted, but deep down his stomach did a funny flip, he knew it was possible, he had ben tested like every other 13 year old and the tests had come back positive.

It was way harder for a guy to get pregnant than a girl, but it wasn't impossible, where with a girl there was a monthly window, with a guy that window could only come along once every 6 months and there would be no telling it had been and gone, and Dean couldn't remember the last time he and Roman had used protection, certainly not since the wedding, and probably a long time before that too, so it was entirely possible that Seth was right, outwardly he shoved Seth and told him to shut up, but inside a tiny part of him wanted it. He buried it deep down, he knew the stats, the chances of Seth being right were minimal at best for every 900 female pregnancies there was only one male, and the successful carrying to term of those babies made for grim reading, miscarriages where far more common with guys, it was just the way it worked, he caught Roman's eye a little while later but if Roman was thinking about it he didn't let on, so neither of them talked about it and Dean moved on, keeping the air around them light passing off Seth's words as the joke he had presented them as.

Next day.

Roman leaned on the living room door frame watching Dean slide on his shoes and grab his jacket, like every day previously he had woken up to Dean throwing up but was more relaxed than usual knowing that Dean was going to see the doctor that afternoon.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Roman asked for what had to be the 30th time that day, Dean shook his head standing up right and kissed Roman gently on the lips.

"Yeah, 'm fine, 'sides Seth is supposed to be showing up and we don't know when." He said, Roman was about ready to point out that it really didn't matter that Seth was coming because the other man had a key and was welcome to let himself in when he arrived, but took it for what Dean wasn't saying and nodded.

"I will call you if I need to I swear, but Ro, I'm sure I am fine, its probably just a bug that's sticking around a little that's all." Dean sounded so sure that Roman had a hard time not believing him, so he finally nodded accepting and pulled Dean into his arms for a goodbye hug before letting him go.

The drive to the hospital and Dean's arrival there was completely without ceremony, he wandered up to the desk checked himself in and was told to take a seat and didn't wait long before he was called into a room, he spent a few minutes explaining the last few days and the doctor took several tests before asking him to wait in the waiting room for the results, in all it was a routine check up, nothing different to the usual stuff WWE sprung on them regularly to ensure they were all healthy and sticking to to the wellness policy.

Things changed when he was called by a doctor he had never met.

"Dean Ambrose-Reigns." He looked up hearing his name called by a blonde younger looking doctor he had never seen before and wandered over when she smiled.

"Dean? I'm Dr. Hill but you can call me Sarah, would you like to come with me?" Dean smiled and nodded, accepting an offered hand, hiding the funny flip in is stomach as nerves built up. He was lead into a room where she waved him into a seat on one side of a desk while she took the seat behind it, then she smiled.

"Ok, all your tests have come back completely clear, you're fit and healthy as can be, one test we did came back positive." She said, Dean bit his lip, healthy? even though he was throwing up on a regular basis? he voiced his thoughts and she smiled gently.

"The positive test was a pregnancy test, you're pregnant." She said, Dean's mouth dropped open and he stared.

"I'm what?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am going to leave it there, because it lines up perfectly with the start of the sequel,  
> I hope you enjoyed End Game, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel which has a working title of 'Baby makes three.'
> 
> For those who were hoping for the honeymoon, I actually have plans to do another prompt a day collection and I when I was making the list for that a couple jumped out at me for potential honeymoon chapters :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read the proposal and Dean asking Seth to be his best man, go check out chapters 49 & 50 of my fic '50 moments in the life...' :)


End file.
